The Tower
by Zeldagirl367
Summary: What starts out as an innocent evening for Matthew and the gang of speculating over who likes who turns into quite the adventure when Himi vanishes into some strange ruins. Contains MatthewxSveta and TyrellxKaris.


Matthew was prodding the fire with a stick when Tyrell plopped down next to him with a sigh. "Hey, Matt."

"Hi," Matthew murmured, glancing up at the other six as they did their usual thing-Amiti and Eoleo were at it again, arguing over something trivial, while Rief tried to mediate. Karis and Sveta chatted amiably and Himi sat nearby, reading a book. It had been another quiet day, with few encounters. Matthew knew it couldn't be long before they reached the next village.

Tyrell leaned back, watching Matthew move the kindling around in the flames. "Do you think Karis likes me?" he asked suddenly.

"No," Matthew answered, after a moment of thought. "I don't think she does."

"How about Himi?"

"I doubt it."

"Hm...Sveta, then. I bet Sveta likes me."

Matthew tried to keep from going rigid, knuckles turning white as he gripped his stick. "No," he said forcefully. "Not a chance."

"Whoa." Tyrell looked surprised. "All right then. Where did that come from?"

"I dunno. Sorry." Matthew shook his head. _Stupid, _he thought. Tyrell could pine after any one of the girls he wanted-his flirting methods never worked anyway. And what did it matter to Matthew?

Tyrell tilted his head, staring over to where Karis and Sveta were chatting. "Go over there and ask Karis if she likes me."

"No way," Matthew replied. "Ask her yourself."

"You can't just ask a girl if she likes you, Matt. She'll think you're dumb. Come on, just ask her. Tell her you think she's acting like she likes me."

"But she's not."

"Well, she's gotta know I like her, right? I drop tons of hints."

"All you do is mess with her."

"Yeah, hints, that's what I said."

Matthew sighed. "Why don't you try doing something nice for her?"

"I dunno." Tyrell rested his head in his hand. "I think that would be too obvious."

Matthew stole a glance at Karis and Sveta again. Of course, what was he doing giving relationship advice when he could barely _talk _to Sveta? But now Tyrell was off again. "I still think I'd have a better chance with Sveta." He smirked. "She's part _beast_. Who knows what kind of crazy stuff she does in-"

"Dude, that's gross," Matthew cut him off, gritting his teeth. "Girls don't like it when you talk about stuff like that. Besides, I thought you liked Karis."

"I do like Karis," Tyrell mumbled. "But you just said you don't think she likes me."

"So try to get her to like you. Or just go over there and ask her if she does."

"You do it."

Matthew shook his head. Tyrell drew his knees up, shoulders sagging, but his pleading was drowned out when Karis sat up and said, "Where did Himi go?"

Amiti and Eoleo stopped fighting, and Sveta's head snapped around. Rief stood up. "She was sitting right over there," Tyrell said. Karis walked over to her spot and picked up the book that was sitting open.

"This is hers, isn't it?" she asked.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom or something," Eoleo suggested.

"She would have said something," Sveta said.

Matthew stood up. "I'll go look for her. She can't have gotten far."

"You can't go alone, Matthew," Sveta protested. "Not at night."

Matthew tried to keep from flushing red. "Come with me, then," he said, starting towards the trees. Sveta got up and followed him.

The moon was new tonight, so the only light that remained in the forest was that of the fire behind them and what little starlight was filtered through the shadow film of the Eclipse. Matthew looked up at it, shivering. "Himi," he called. Sveta caught up with him, looking around.

"Strange girl," Sveta muttered. "Why would she wander off into the Eclipse like this?"

Matthew paused. "Maybe something happened to her..."

"I thought the same."

Matthew exhaled, allowing himself a side glance at Sveta. Even in the dark he could see the soft features on her tanned face, her flat, animalistic nose twitching. "Her scent seems to lead this way," she murmured.

"Can you smell anything else?"

Sveta paused, testing the air. "There are always a lot of smells here. It confuses me."

"All right." Matthew shoved his hands in his pockets. Sveta's long white braids swung across her back as she stared with steady eyes forward.

When Matthew faced forward, he felt her eyes on him and gulped, resisting the urge to look back at her. She tilted her head. "You are always so silent, Matthew," she said. "It makes me want to read your mind."

_Oh no. _Matthew's head snapped up. "You, uh...read my mind?"

Sveta shook her head. "No. You deserve privacy."

Matthew let out an inaudible breath. The last thing he wanted was for Sveta to know how much he thought about her...

"Himi?" Matthew called out again. This time, there was a faint, answering call. Matthew looked hopefully at Sveta. "Did you hear that?"

Sveta's ears were pricking, jerking from side to side as she listened. "Hurry!" She suddenly grabbed Matthew's hand and ran, dragging him with her. Matthew felt his face flush as her claws pricked at his skin, the fur on her fingers gently brushing his hand as she pulled him along.

They came to a screeching halt as they rounded a corner and came to a tall stone building, one that was dusty and falling apart-much like some of the ruins they'd been to earlier. "Himi?" Sveta yelled.

Himi's voice echoed through the air towards them, but Matthew couldn't make out what she was saying. "She needs help," Sveta said, gripping Matthew's hand tighter. "Come on!"


End file.
